House of Hades Fanfiction
by ProsePoesy101
Summary: Wonder what happens after the Mark of Athena? Well, then, this fan fiction is for you! This is my fan fiction of the House of Hades. What happens when the heroes open the Doors of Death? What does the Great Prophecy mean? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Jason

_**House of Hades**_

_**Chapter 1: Jason**_

The Argo 2 was filled with nothing, but tension. The humid air sailed between the remaining six as did the silence between them. Nobody said a word, not even Leo, the jokester of the group. Jason, himself, felt very low. Thunder clouds rose ahead of the ship, yet nobody muttered anything. Jason knew everyone blamed themselves for what happened to Annabeth and Percy, and he could not help but do the same. There were a ton of "What if"'s that flooded through him. What if he had warned Annabeth of the web wrapped around her foot? None of this would have happened. Percy and Annabeth would not be in Tartarus. The ship would have been filled with joy and hope, instead of the gloomy silence and mystery that filled it now.

The six were eating. Nobody complained about Leo's tacos. Everybody just stared, either at their food, or eachother. Nico was the scariest of them all. As the newest edition to their trip, he followed the rest. He was deathly skinny, but he did not ask for any more food. Nothing. Outside, it started thundering, but nobody seemed to care. IT was just dead silent.

Finally, Piper spoke up, "We cannot go on like this."

Jason looked at the beautiful girl. Her hair shone a beautiful shade of brown. Usually, her eyes changed colors from green to brown, but now, they rested on a pale blue. Her voice floated through Jason's head and relaxed in his brain. Suddenly, Jason agreed with her. They could not stay silent. It would ruin them, drag them apart.

"But what is there to talk about?" Hazel asked plaintively.

Hazel had beautiful gold eyes that shone in the dark. They reflected like the metal she could control. Her black curls bounced on her shoulders in hops of sadness. Her lips were secured in a temporary frown. Along with that, she seemed worried. Her eyes kept on darting from Frank and Leo. Jason did not know what was going on between the three, but he knew better than to ask.

"The mission ahead of us. What are we going to do as soon as we get to Greece?" Piper stated. Jason could tell that she did not believe the words she spoke.

Suddenly, everybody's eyes turned to Jason. Jason hated being a son of Jupiter. Since he was, he was supposed to be a leader. Everybody looked up to Jason, hoping that he would come up with all of the plans. It almost felt as if Jason was all alone in defeating Gaea, and he did not want to be. Before Percy disappeared into Tartarus, Jason could always rely on him to formulate the plans and act like a leader with him. It was like a partnership, but now Percy was gone, Jason was by himself. Everybody depended on him. Any mistake made was his fault. He was supposed to be a leader.

"Well, first, we have to do try to prevent the war between Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. We could Iris message Reyna and Chiron," Jason stated. Jason was suprised that he sounded braver than he was inside.

"Beauty Queen and I could Iris message Camp Half Blood. I mean, I want to see what that old pony is up to. Wouldn't want to get insulted by an animal, " Leo stated with a lop-sided, mischievous grin on his face. It was a terrible joke, but the air in the room started feeling less dense and more fun.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, "Call me that one more time and I will pound you with your own hammer!"

"Sure," Leo replied, "But don't forget to put conditioner, or else your hair might get ruined."

Jason's mouth curved upwards in a smile. Before Piper could say anything he interfered saying, "I'll contact Reyna then."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jason say Piper's face rest on a frown again. He knew why, but he had nothing that would cheer her up. As his memories started flooding back to him, Jason's relationship with Piper grew weaker and weaker. Jason sis not know what to do. He loved Piper, but his past memories with Reyna slowly turned his mind in another direction, as if looking at things from a different perspective.

Jason quickly finished his food, then excused himself from the table. Everybody else was listening to Leo's stupid jokes and his success with the Archimedes' Spheres. Jason would too, but he couldn't stop thinking about Piper and Reyna. Both were pretty, and seeing either one of them filled Jason with joy. Jason held his head. He was too confused. The subject tired him dramatically.

Jason found himself automatically looking for a golden dracma. Once he found one, he opened the tap to activate the shower and tossed the golden dracma in the stream of water. He called the godness of rainbows and waited for a reply. As he did, Jason thought of one of his recent flashbacks containing both him and Reyna.

_"Jason," a girl's voice called from the horizon._

_ Jason looked up and saw Reyna. Her black hair flowed behind her and her bare feet rested in the grass. In between the grass and her feet was a bit of glue. Jason was smiling mischievously below the hill. The air around him moved in his command. A lot of air blew between Reyna's feet and the ground, resulting in the glue on her feet drying._

_ "This is not fair," Reyna pouted, "How do we play tag if I cannot move?"_

_ "You could forfeit and declare me as the winner of this game," Jason was suprised to find himself say. His voice was higher and sweeter, as a little kid's would be._

_ "You know that if Lupa knew this, she would have never let you into Camp Jupiter," Reyna said again, desperately trying to get her feet unstuck._

_ "Stop being so serious. It is just a game," Jason replied._

_ Suddenly, a bell rang from inside the camp._

_ "Jason!" Reyna cried, "It's time to eat dinner."_

_ "You do not always have to be on time. I never am on time," Jason laughed at the expression on Reyna's face._

_ "Stop it!" Reyna replied._

_ As Jason started running to eat dinner, she cried back at him, "I hate you!"_

_ Jason sighed. He knew he could not keep this up for that long. Suddenly, it started to rain. Reyna shrieked as her hair got wet and stuck to her._

_ "Stop that!" Reyna cried._

_ "Look down at your feet," Jason replied in a monotone voice._

_ The glue on her feet stop drying, and did the opposite. Soon, she could move, but her feet were soggy with glue. She used the grass to rub the glue off of her and ran after him. At the dining hall, she finally caught him._

_ "Got you!" Reyna said, "Now I win."_

_ Jason remembered himself frown, then the flashback ended._

"Jason," a voice called.

Jason shook the memory out of him, then, he looked at the picture reflected in the water. Reyna.

"You need to stop charging at Camp Half Blood," Jason said, suprising himself.

"You of all people know that I cannot do that," she replied.

"I know, but you can try your best, can't you?" Jason asked.

Reyna sighed. Jason compared her to the old Reyna in his flashback. Both Reynas' hair were as black as the night sky. Their eyes shimmered the same color. They were almost identical. That thought made Jason smile.

"I'll try," Reyna said.

"You are preator. Everybody trusts you. They will listen to you," Jason said, trying to convince himself more than the mere reflection of Reyna before him.

"I told you, I'll try, but I may not do it in time," Reyna replied.

"You do not always have to be on time," Jason said remembering the flashback, "I never am on time."

He saw Reyna smile a bit and then the image of her disappeared. Jason sighed in relief, and then he heard a scream.

Piper.

* * *

**Okay... First chapter is finished. How do you guys like it? What will happen with Jason's relationship with Piper with his new memories coming back? Why did Piper scream?**

**Leo: She probably realized that she forgot her conditioner at Camp Half Blood.**

**Piper: LEO!**

**Me: Uh oh! I'm going to leave before Piper kills Leo, if she does. Anyway, things from HOO and PJO belong to Riordon. Also, comment, reply, follow, etc.**

**I am not going to update until I get 5 comments. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

_**House of Hades**_

_**Chapter 2: Jason**_

Piper.

The name rushed through Jason's head with fury. His heart was beating at an unhealthy pace. She was in trouble, and he could not let her die. Jason ran throughout the ship, towards Piper's room. Her screams kept on getting louder and louder until, finally, he saw her. Piper's face was frozen in an expression of disgust. She was looking and pointing at a single object. The screaming went on in the background. It was then that Jason realized that she was not the one screaming.

Jason approached Piper with confusion and ease. She looked as if she was being tortured. Her face seemed to be chiveled to make that expression. As Jason touched her shoulder, he looked to where she was pointing. There, was the most hideous "person" he had ever saw.

"A son of Zeus with Hera as a protector," the monster started, "I've been warned about you."

The monster had a serpent's tail below the waist and a woman's upper body. Her hair streamed down her neck, past her shoulders. Her nails were long and black as the night sky would have been. Her green eyes stared at Jason, and never blinked once. Still, deep within her evil looks, Jason saw sorrow. She was suffering. She was sad. She was ready to kill him.

"Hey Piper. What happened? Broke a nail?" a familiar, joyful voice said.

Jason looked back and saw Leo entering the room. Suddenly, a box surrounded Leo. Jason didn't hear any noise from inside, but the box, first, seemed to contain a bright yellow, as if holding the sun inside. Then, the fire faded, revealing Leo lying on the floor in the box, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Jason said, more concerned than scared.

"I just put the fire user in a box with limited oxygen. I have nothing against Hephaestus," the monster replied, her voice similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Then what do you have against Piper?" Jason asked again.

"The spawn of Aphrodite. Aphrodite kidnapped one of my kids, Akheilos, turned him into a shark. He ran away. I never saw him again, all because of that wretched goddess," she was sneering at the last two words. Still, Jason could see that, inside, she was even more sad.

Jason gulped and slowly asked, "What about me? Why do you hate me?"

The monster screamed in fury. Her breath smelled like the "hospitals" at Camp Jupiter, full of blood and gore.

"You do not know me. Do you?" the monster started,"Well, I may as well tell you, since you will die anyway."

The monster took a deep breath, "My name is Lamia. I am a daughter of Hecate and the queen of Libya. I had a happy life, but your wretched gods ruined everything. And then, they told their version of the story, making them look better."

Lamia's face was filled with anger, "Your father, Zeus, gave me the ability to see in the future, back when I was one of the prettiest girl's in the land. He asked me for his courtship, and I accepted. Then, your protector, Hera, ruined everything. She turned me into this half-snake monster. Worst of all, she made me a child-eating demon. She forced me to devour my existing children. She made me into what I am today, and, you, Jason Grace, are going to pay for her actions."

First, Jason wanted to complain. None of this was his fault, why should he pay for it? For a second, he started hating that Hera was his protector. It was not like he asked her to be his protector. Jason's mother had given him to Hera as a gift.

"I saw this moment, when I would meet you," Lamia said, "The only question left is how you will taste."

Jason looked at the daughter of Hecate. There was no way that he could win this battle. He looked at Piper. He had to do this for her. For Piper. He felt inside his pocket. Suddenly, his hand fingered a round object.

"I will fight you, " Jason said with the thought of Piper fresh in his mind, "but we will fight outside."

Lamia sighed, "I will fulfill your wish, only to show you that not even your strongest powers can defeat me."

As they both went up, Jason saw Hazel and Frank, also frozen, in Hazel's room. They both looked worried. Jason desperately wanted to know what was going on, but now was the wrong time to be curious. The monster and Jason went slowly to another room where Jason saw Nico. He, too, was frozen still as a statue would be. In Nico's hand, there was a tiny action figure. It's head stuck out of Nico's fist and looked a bit like Nico's. When Jason got a closer look at it, he realized it was Hades. Despite that, Nico was deathly pale and thin. He also looked depressed, as if he has been sobbing the whole time he was trapped. It seemed as if all of them were just keeping secrets from eachother.

"Your friends cannot help you now," Lamia said grinning. Her sharp, white teeth shined in the light.

Jason was all alone. He felt a hole tunnel through his body. He did not want to be alone. He wanted help. He wanted Piper. He wanted Percy and Annabeth. He wanted to be like them, not in this dire situation. But, whatever he wanted, could not (and would not) be fulfilled because he truly was alone.

The clouds above Jason thundered, revealing to him his fatal flaw. He always thought he was alone in everything, when he truly was not. His father, Jupiter, and Juno and the rest of the gods would always be with him. Piper would always be motivating him from inside too, almost like a cheerleader. He was not alone. He was never alone. Suddenly, Jason filled up with hope.

Lightning from the clouds came down at Lamia at a piercing speed. The monster and the boy were on the skydeck now. Lamia summoned a forcefield, blocking the lightning bolt. Jason picked up the coin in his pocket that he had been fingering all this time. As he flipped the coin, it transformed into a sword that felt perfect in his hand, as if it was meant to be there.

Lamia striked at him. Her magic coming out of the palms of her hands looking like green laser rays. Each "ray" she shot out, Jason reflected onto his sword. The air around them picked up. The clouds above them rumbled in fury. Jason felt pure anger surge through him. It was as if he was reborn. She had harmed Piper. Lamia deserved to die.

Lamia, on the other hand, wanted to end the fight too, but in her favor. It seemed as if she was summoning a huge ball of pure energy, magic, that would wipe out Jason. The winds around them picked up even more. Tension built up between the two.

"You will never defeat me," Lamia said, her teeth stuck together, "Not after this."

However, Jason was determined. He thought of something in Piper's chambers and willed it to come to him. The winds picked up and went into the Argo 2. Papers flew everywhere. Jason knew that Leo would be angry, but that was not Jason's major concern currently. Finally, Jason felt the object come closer to him. Lamia threw her big wad of energy. It seemed like it was enough to kill Jason. Jason was worried. Would the object come to him in time, or would he die?

In the corner of his eye, Jason saw it. The wind made it race so that it sat right in front of Jason, like a body guard. Once Lamia saw it, her eyes opened wide. It was a mirror. The ball of energy damaged the mirror so that a reflection could no longer be seen through it, but the ball of energy rammed back at Lamia. She ducked, but a bit of the dark magic touched her throat, preventing Lamia's ability to speak.

Jason felt successful. He could do this. Suddenly, he saw Lamia was writing something in the air, which had settled down a bit:

"You think that you have won. Still, I can chant spells without talking. I am impressed, for sure, but not defeated. I will not give up that easily. Gaea did not bring me back to life to lose to a little boy."

As Jason was reading, Lamia struck him. The beam knocked him down, searing a scar into his sword arm. Still, Jason knew he could not give up. He was so close. He was so close to making his father proud. To freeing everybody on the Argo 2. To being back with Piper.

"You will never win, and you know that. You are alone, on your own," Gaea whispered in Jason's head.

Gaea was right. Jason was not the leader. He could not handle a monster alone. He was a fraud. A bad one too. He could never defeat Lamia. She was too powerful. He, was only a demigod. He could not chant spells. He had limited powers. Powers that meant nothing in comparison to Lamia's.

But, Piper. She was so pretty. Lamia had harmed Piper. Jason had to fight for Piper. For justice. For love.

Jason let the winds pick up between him and Lamia. He rose to the sky, off of the Argo 2. He suddenly remembered Piper's nickname for him. Sparky. Jason smiled, then remembered where he was. He was going to show Lamia, everyone, that he deserved that nickname. That he deserved Piper. The clouds above him spewed lightning. It started to rain. The clouds grew darker and darker. Suddenly, wind started to pick up water from the ocean and brought the water up, into the air. Being in the middle of the Atlantic and all the water rising helped Jason form a hurricane.

Jason smiled. The hurricane picked Lamia up, off of the Argo 2, and into the air, Jason's territory. He could hear Lamia screaming, suprised. Lamia was trying to cast spells, but none of them worked compared to Jason's strong hurricane.

"You will never get away with this! Keto is my friend! She will ask for revenge. Revenge!" Lamia screamed as the hurricane went away with her trapped inside.

Jason made the winds rest near him. He was so tired. As he landed on the Argo 2, he realized what he had done and why. He was strong. He could be a leader. For Piper, not Reyna, Piper. But then why was Jason so confused?

And, with that, Jason blacked out.

* * *

**Leo: Piper and Jason sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-**

***Piper and Jason blush***

**Me: Okay... A Jiper chapter. Next chapter will also be Jason (just FYI)**

**Jason: Am I going to stay unconscious forever?**

**Me: Um... 5 more reviews and you will see... MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Jason: You are mean, leaving me all alone. I am glad Riordon owns us and everything else from PJO and HOO.**

**Me: But... You won... *Sighs* Never mind. Remember, 5 more reviews and then chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jason

_**House of Hades**_

_**Chapter 3: Jason**_

Jason tried to open his eyes. It only granted him with pain. It reminded him of when he had seen Hera's true form. Hera, of course, had been there, along with Leo, Thalia (his sister), and Piper. Piper. The name rang a bell in his ears. He felt his face soften. The only word that could explain Piper was beauty. Still, this was not only because her mother was Venus. Piper hardly acted like a daughter of Venus. It was because of her personality, how she effected Jason, how everytime he saw her, he had a grin plastered on his face. She was the meaning of his happiness.

Then, there was Reyna. In Jason's mind, she was almost as pretty as Piper. She was dead serious at all times and that was what made her cute. It was almost like a little kid acting like a grown up. Still, Reyna still had her immature moments. Jason treasured those for her. Jason felt his long-lasted love for her, despite not having his full memory back, but was his love for Piper greater? This was what startled his mind.

"Make your choice. Just know, one will suffer if you choice, and both will feel betrayed if you do not choose," a feminine voice muttered.

"But no matter what," the voice continued, "all the demigods will fall."

Gaea. The realization hit Jason like a lightning bolt would, injuring him with impact, yet still remaining managable.

"You are wrong!" Jason cried out to the darkness. "Your end will come! We will defeat you!"

Jason heard Gaea sigh. Then Gaea answered, "Hope. One of the deathliest weapons of all. See what it is doing to you, filling you with false happiness that will only be fulfilled with death."

Jason thought about what Gaea meant. He had defeated Lamia, he could defeat Gaea. But, he knew he wasn't that powerful. Defeating Lamia was just a stroke of luck. Jason knew that luck could easily fail him. Being a son of Jupiter, it almost seemed as if luck was trying to act against him.

Jason felt Gaea's smile disrupt the slight peace in the darkness. He felt vines wrap around him, trapping him. He was going down, down to his death, to Tartarus.

Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. The scene of them falling played in Jason's mind again and again. They were doomed, having put to a fate where the end was at every turn. Guilt filled up Jason's lungs. He wanted to cry. If only. If only.

Suddenly, light drove him away from his thoughts. Blurry images of many colors appeared in front of him. It all seemed so happy. Jason tried to smile, but he could not. He was doomed to a life of sadness, constant betrayal, false hope.

In the background, Jason heard Gaea's voice. It whispered into his ear, "No matter what you do _hero_, it will always result in death."

Jason tried to ignore Gaea, but the phrase was already bubbling inside of him. Gaea wanted to break Jason and, for once, he thought she had actually accomplished this feat. That thought scarred his mind, leaving a permanent mark. Little did Jason know the full extent of Gaea's words.

"Wake up!" a soft, yet alluring voice brought Jason to reality.

As he opened his eyes, Jason saw another pair of eyes staring at him. They frantically changed color from emerald green to icy blue to chocolate brown. Just seeing htis made his heart grow wings and try to flutter out of his chest.

"P-p-piper," Jason managed out. His voice sounded like a squeal of a mouse, barely making a sound.

"Do not talk. You are injured," she urged seriously. Still, Jason knew she was smiling inside.

The little moment of joy comforted them both, giving each a handful of courage and hope. False hope. Jason sighed. His meeting with Gaea had hurt him more than he could ever let on. His fight with Lamia seemed useless compared to Gaea's words. Still, Jason knew that the fight was not useless. Lamia would ask for revenge. Her husband will attack. The Doors of Death were opened a crack, allowing all of the monsters to roam into the mortal world. The monsters that didn't come out would face Annabeth and Percy in Tartarus. It seemed that, no matter what, they all were doomed. Still, he was the leader now. He had to show bravery.

He looked up. Piper seemed to be breaking through his shield of thought. She looked at Jason with a sympathetic look of genuine sorrow as she shoved the nectar and ambroisa into his mouth. The look comforted Jason a little and he smiled at her. She smiled back. It was almost as if they both were having a silent conversation. Jason had never had one with Reyna. Maybe Piper was the one for him. As she slowly massaged his eyes, Jason got caught in another flashback.

_The wind was soaring as Jason became more and more angry. He saw a little girl on the hilltop and decided that he should try and run after her. As Jason came closer to the girl, black hair became visible, then beautiful eyes. At once, Jason was awestruck by her beauty. Yet, something was wrong. A tear traveled down her face and Jason approached her. Immediatly, she pushed him away. Then, finally, they sat together on the hilltop, their legs in the direction of Camp Jupiter. _

_ "Why are you crying?" Jason asked the girl._

_ The girl looked at him weirdly, "Why should I tell you? I don't even know you."_

_ The tone of her voice was sweet and soft, indicating a little violence here and there. Jason smiled at her. He had only known this girl for a few seconds, but it felt like he had known her for all of his life. Still, being 7 years old, that still wasn't that long._

_ "What is your name?" Jason tried again. He really wanted to make a good impression on the girl. Even at age 7 Jason knew she was special._

_ "Reyna, daughter of Bellona, goddess of war," she replied suspiciously._

_ Jason smiled. His father was Jupiter, the king of all of the Gods. The camp was even named after him. Bellona, on the other hand, was one of the most honored goddess in the camp. It was like Jason and Reyna were made for eachother._

_ He looked back her way and saw her eyes on him suspiciously._

_ "And who is asking?" she asked._

_ Jason sighed and answered, "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. I think you know him." Jason ended with a wink._

_ He felt so stupid. A wink? How cliche could Jason get? Still, Reyna did not seem to mind. In fact, she blushed a little. Then, she got up and kneeled in front of him. He hated when people did that. Just because his father was the king of all gods, people treated Jason like a king. Sometimes, this was good, but other times it irked Jason, making him wish his father was never Jupiter._

_ "Get up! I'm not that honorary!" Jason said, anger apparent in his eyes._

_ Reyna got up in suprise. She looked at him weirdly and ran away, tears still visible in her eyes. It was obvious that she feared Jason and, for some reason, this bothered him. If this was a normal girl, Jason would have let her be. Yet, this was Reyna, and Jason felt compelled to run after her, so he did._

As Jason opened his eyes, he looked around the room. Nobody was there. Jason was in his bed, in the room Leo had built for him. He had to admit, Leo had done a great job. Before, the details swung by him, but now, the room lightened up, making everything noticable.

Jason was sleeping in an elegant twin bed with railings that seemed to go up to the ceiling. The bed was against the wall and was charmed to make itself whenever Jason left the room. On the other side of the room, there was a shelf filled with books and games that Jason had never bothred to see. There was a lightning bolt on the wall that, when pressed, would open up to view a safe, a place to put his weapons, and a closet to put his clothes. There was also a desk with a computer on the side of the room. Also, his room was high. Leo had said that this was so that Jason could practice controlling the air around around him and flying. Still, the thing that enchanted Jason the most in his room was the lighting. The wall were painted a deep yellow so that the light, coming out of a lamp that resembled the sun, would reflect off of the walls. This made Jason's room shimmer in delight. Jason smiled.

Then, Jason heard a crash. He tried getting up, but he was still injured from his fight with Lamia. When he was fighting, he did not realize he was in pain, but now the pain screeched along his stomach. Jason felt so weak and so useless.

Suddenly, screams were heard everywhere. The PA system turned on and, suddenly, Leo's voice echoed throughout the room.

"This is your captain speaking. All of the passengers of the Argo II. Please do not smoke or do drugs on any part of the-"

"LEO!" Jason heard Piper's yell at him. He couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Leo to make a person smile in the middle of a battle.

"Fine Pipes! But your ruining the fun," Leo said in response.

Jason could just imagine Piper's face. Her nose scrunched up and her mouth in a cute, small frown. Her face with a serious expression and her eyes violently changing color.

"Anyway," Leo started, "We are lifting up into the air because of some monster near the water. I need to remind you guys not to make sudden movements. Please come to the main deck just in case. Do not panic, but be warned that there will be-"

"LEO!" Piper's voice rang out throughout the room in panic.

Then, there was only static and silence left in the room.

* * *

**Jason: What happened to Leo?**

**Me: You will have to find out later. Be patient.**

**Hazel: How are we supposed to be patient! Leo is gone!**

**Piper: You like him... Don't you?**

**Hazel: *Blushes***

**Piper: Don't fret guys... ProsePoesy101 does not even own us... Riordon does.**

**Jason: That's a relief!**

**ME: HEY! Anyway, next chapter will be either Annabeth or Hazel... You vote.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon. I will DEFINITELY post the next chapter after 5 more reviews. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far! They fill me up with joy! :)**

**Also, read my other story called **_**The Life Robber**_**... It is a Harry Potter fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4: Annabeth

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Annabeth**_

Annabeth looked around, seeing only darkness envolope every corner. Her grey eyes seemed to be the only thing light in the room. Suddenly, a hand went forward and held hers. It warmed her body and made her calmer. Annabeth felt a smile slowly creep onto her face. As she looked back, she saw the sea blue-green eyes she was expecting. Seaweed Brain.

"It's completely dark," Annabeth said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Percy replied.

4 years ago, Annabeth would have challenged him, make up ae comeback. Now, she just punched him in the stomach.

"Ow Wisegirl! I forgot how strong you are," Percy said.

Still, Annabeth was worried. They were in Tartarus. Out of all of the places in the world, going to Tartarus was like a death note. Tartarus was filled with gods that have faded or monsters that have been defeated. In Tartarus, it seemed that everyone was evil except them both. It seemed like you couldn't trust anybody.

To make matters worse, Annabeth felt a pain in her leg as she tried to stand up. The foot could not take any pressure, yet, if she held on to Percy, she could manage with limping. Still, everytime her foot even slid across the floor, pain surged through her body, paralyzing her.

"You see," Gaea's voice mirrored in her mind, "You are too weak. Just give up."

Annabeth did not want to listen, but the pain was unbearable.

"Percy," she said, her face twisted in a weird expression, "I cannot go on like this."

He looked back at her. Annabeth knew that his fatal flaw would not allow him to leave her. Still, Annabeth could not help but worry. They were in Tartarus because her foot was still attached to some of Arachne's web when Arachne fell and Annabeth could not walk, slowing them down. It seemed like all of this was her fault.

If only she hadn't been so foolish as to try to scout the Mark of Athena. Still, it had made her feel special. Only she could see its contents. Only she could find it. Only she could take the blame for the mess they were in now.

The last thought echoed in her mind as Percy said, "Annabeth. Stay with me." His voice was filled with fear which only made Annabeth feel more guilt surge through her.

"I'm not dying," Annabeth coughed out. Her voice came out in a couple of wheezes.

"Of course, Wisegirl. You're just bleeding too much," Percy replied. In the dim light, Annabeth could see a goofy grin resting on his grin. It made her want to smile too.

She looked beyond Tartarus. The only lit up place in the darkness seemed to be where they were. It seemed abnormal, weird. Annabeth looked at Percy. He seemed to be concerned about her. Of course he didn't realize the weirdness of it all. He was such a Seaweed Brain.

"Percy...," Annabeth started to mutter, but something, or someone, interupted her.

"Demigods," a female voice echoed in Annabeth's head. She could tell that Percy could hear the voice too.

"Who-o are you?" Percy muttered.

The area around them both got lighter. Inside the light, an image of a woman formed.

"Eos?" Annabeth asked. For once, she was not sure.

"No!" the woman in the light was now angry. "I hate being confused with that goddess. First, Pausanias, now you! I am my own goddess, you know."

Annabeth was startled. She did not want to make the goddess more angry. Still, something rang a bell in her mind. Pausanias. He was a Greek traveler and geographer who wrote books. One of the earlier sons of Athena. He was enchanted by things of the past. Suddenly, Annabeth knew who was before them. A goddess whose roots were so old, it was legendary.

"Hemera," Annabeth stated, "the primordial goddess of the day."

"It is a pleasure to finally be recognized," Hemera simply said.

"Premordial?" Percy asked. Gods, he was such a Seaweed Brain.

"Primordial deities are the first beings that came into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and are a group of gods from which all the other gods descend," Annabeth answered. Percy's eyes widened in amazement.

"Oh... You must stop, I'm blushing," Hemera answered.

"Why did you come?" Percy asked. Annabeth was amazed on how calm he was. She was literally screaming on the inside.

"Of course," Hemera replied, "to help you."

"But why?" Annabeth could not help but interfere. "I mean, usually, the premordial deities try to remain neutral."

Hemera nodded, "Being a premordial deity, I am very powerful in my elemental form, day. However, in my goddess form, I am weak, being slightly replaced with Apollo, Helios, etc. This is why I usually do not pick sides. But now, my mother, has angered me so much that I must."

Annabeth nodded, not fully getting what the goddess was saying. Still, Annabeth knew that Nyx, Hemera's mother, had a bad relationship with Hemera. Hemera was the goddess of the day and Nyx was the goddess of the night. They were opposites. It was even said that when one leaves Tartarus, the other returns to Tartarus to avoid seeing each other.

"Still," Percy said thoughtfully making Annabeth sigh, "that doesn't fully explain why you want to side with us."

Hemera's anger was apparent in her eyes. "Gaea is trying to convince Nyx to join her side, so I must join the opposite side! To defeat Nyx!"

Silence spread throughout the room. Nobody knew what to say. Even Annabeth's mouth closed. All her thoughts seemed to have stopped. Everything was replaced with confusion, along with a little sorrow. Annabeth was sorry of how much Hemera hated Nyx, yet she was too scared to say anything. By the look in Percy's face, he seemed to feel the same way too.

"Anyway," Hemera's voice dropped an octave, "I am willing to help you. You may accept it or not. If you accept my help, you will have a chance to survive and go above ground, but you will have to pay a great price. If you do not accept my help, you will remain in the condition you do now, without the light."

Annabeth thought about it. It seemed like a fair deal, yet the warning scared her a bit. Still, they needed the help, compared to the condition they were in now.

"We accept your help," Annabeth told the goddess.

The goddess smiled and went away. Suddenly, it was dark, then the whole Tartarus lit up.

"We can see!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth looked around. It was incredible. Everything was as clear as day.

She saw Percy look down and mutter, "your foot..."

Annabeth looked down. Her foot had been healed. It was a miracle. She stood up on it. Annabeth no longer felt pain, but joy. Maybe her dreams will come true. Maybe...

Annabeth growled. Her pride was tricking her again. None of that could ever happen. Luke was already dead. She could never have everything be her way. Even being the architect of Olympus was not all that it seemed to be. Just because the gods are immortal does not mean that they do not argue! At that moment, Percy chose to sit her down next ot him. Annabeth smiled. At least one part of her fantasy had come true.

"You accepted my sister's help," a gruff voice said.

Annabeth looked around. Because of Hemera, she could see, but as she looked around, all that was there was a blur. Annabeth could see that something was there, but what it was, or who, she could not figure out. She looked at Percy next to her. He looked as if he was ready to follow her lead.

Then, Annabeth noticed the position the two were in. She was on top of him. His arms were around her. It shouldn't have felt comfortable, but it did. Suddenly, Annabeth got up. She reached inside her pocket and somehow found her dagger. Not thinking, she got her dagger out. She looked behind her. Now, in Percy's hand, a familiar sword rested: Riptide.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked. She was suddenly filled with more courage.

The voice let out a great donkey call. It would have funny if they weren't in a situation of life and death. However, Percy laughed anyways. Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Seaweed brain.

"I am the payment," the voice yelled. It echoed across the room.

"What do you mean?" Percy said. He put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. It felt nice and, at a time like this, Annabeth did not want his touch to leave her.

"Hemera has aided you. Now I must interfere. Mother always said that no good troublemaker has been ruining everything for everyone! You petty demigods are proof!" the voice answered.

Annabeth was terrified, yet she still managed to mutter out, "Your mother is Nyx too."

The cool air beside them was filled with laughter that made Annabeth cringe.

"You do not recognize me daughter of Athena?" the voice asked. "I am Moros, primordial god of doom, and I was sent here to kill you and your special friend."

* * *

**Me: So, obvious Percabeth in that chapter, I hope...**

**Now: A poll:**

**The couples:**

**Percabeth is definite**

**I think this story is leading to a Jasper, but Jeyna could happen.**

**Finally: Lazel or Frazel (I personally say Lazel, but then, Frank would be lonely... :()**

**What do you guys think should happen?**

**Annabeth: I don't think they want to hear you ramble.**

**Me: Like you never do. *Rolls eyes***

**Annabeth: Thanks for noticing.**

**Me: It was sarcasm! Oh my gosh, am I going to need a sarcasm flag for you now?!**

**Annabeth: A sarcasm flag?**

**Me: You are hopeless. Just do the disclaimer and run off to your boyfriend.**

**Annabeth: *sigh* ProsePoesy101 does not own anything from the PJO and HOO series, Riordon does, luckily, because if she did... who knows what chaos whould emerge.**

**Me: HEY! I am not that bad of a writer. Fine! Guys... 5 more reviews and I will DEFINITELY post. I don't mind burns, but I hope to get positive comments... Especially after that meeting with Annabeth! *mumble grumble***


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Annabeth**_

Moros. The name echoed in Annabeth's mind. She felt her heart leap out of her chest. Annabeth looked at Percy, who was looking clueless as always. She tried to say something, but the farthest she could get was to open her mouth. She looked around the dark room, anywhere but Moros, but only saw webs. Hideous webs that reminded her of spiders. Anarche. The reason why she and her boyfriend were in Tartarus anyway. Annabeth slowly went closer to Percy. He noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Ah... Fear has made you both silent," Moros said, his voice echoing around the room. "This will be easier than I thought."

Now that he had just confessed himself, Annabeth could see Moros in great detail. To put his appearance in one word was easy: hideous. He had a slightly distorted body figure with no eyes. He looked like a demon whose eyes were filled with blood. He was all black with long ears, but it was not hard to see the spiders on him.

Annabeth buckled back in terror. She did not want to fight with this beast. She looked at Percy. By the expression on his face, he did not either. Annabeth did not want to say it, but she knew that they were doomed.

"Suprised?" Moros said, a grim look on his face. "I take whatever form represents the doom of the person looking at me. Unlike my terrible sister Hemera, I am very much alive and in a constant form. Only her elemental form survives."

"You think that we will give up that easily," Percy said bravely.

Annabeth looked at him in astonishment. How he could talk like that now, she didn't know, but now she felt as if she needed to fight too. Annabeth did not want to be left as the "damsel in distress". She was better than that. She knew she was. She had to follow along Percy.

"Ah," Moros replied, "Brave. I love people with that quality. It makes it make more satisfying to destroy them then."

A smile spread on Moros face, making her tremble. Annabeth's eyes kept on darting to the spiders all over Moros. They made her terrified. Then, Annabeth remembered Anarche. She had just about defeated the leader spider. She could handle some small spiders.

Hope flowed through her veins. She lifted her knife and felt her eyes growing darker. She looked next to her and saw that Percy was looking at her in bewilderment. She did not care though. Annabeth brought her dagger to her chest and started circling around the premordial god. For once, Annabeth was not scared of death or pain. She smiled to herself, and then ran.

The god watched her in suprise, along with Percy. A dagger materialized in Moros hand and, then, he dodged her attacks. He reacted as if nobody had ever tried to fight him before, but he was a good opponent.

For a second, nobody was winning. Then, Percy joined in on the fight. Black mist filled the air, making Annabeth cough. She moved back, covering her eyes. Then, she felt something jump on top of her.

Annabeth heard Percy yell, "No!", but soon afterards, the clashing of swords was heard.

Finally, Annabeth could see again, but there were two demons. There were two figures that looked almost identical. It was as if Moros had separated himself so each of them could have a single opponent. It reminded Annabeth of Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth rolled as Moros attacked her. Her knife was the only thing separating her and the god. A deathly position in which only strength could win. Annabeth channelled all of her strength into her arm, but nothing happened. Then, Moros started going against her, winning. He laughed in pride. Annabeth again had the feeling that she was doomed.

"False hope," a voice echoed in Annabeth's mind.

This disturbed her. Annabeth disregarded the voice. Suddenly, she felt as if she could win. She used Moros strength to make the weapons touch the ground next to her, and then she got up. They were even now, her and the god. Annabeth knew that the god had limited power, being a premordial god, and having divided himself in two, giving Annabeth a chance at winning.

She clashed her sword at the god. Suddenly, Annabeth noticed that all of the spiders had scurried away. This made her sigh in relief. Her heart, however, was still beating like a humming bird's, at what seemed to be one hundred beats per minute. Yet, Annabeth had no control over this action. Instead, she focused on her fighting.

At one point, it seemed as if Annabeth was winning. She knocked Moros dagger out of his hand, and another one reappeared in his hand. Then, she chopped his hand off. He did not howl in pain. He just laughed. Annabeth was ready to poke him in the stomach when his figure changed into a person Annabeth noticed.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried.

"Don't kill me! Please do not be the one to end me!" Luke cried.

Annabeth suddenly stopped what she was doing. She looked around the room, but nobody else was there. Annabeth's thoughts started jumbling around. She did not know what to do. This felt like a repeat of what had happened a few years ago. Annabeth was still not over Luke's death, but he had died a hero, not a villain. That thought comforted her.

Luke's hand was gone, but, soon, it materialized back. Annabeth knew that Moros was disguising himself as Luke, but she could not strike him. She did not want to lose Luke again. She couldn't control that feeling. Her fatal flaw, _hubris_, was controlling her again, from the inside.

"Luke...," she muttered.

"Annabeth, it does not have to be this way. Just give up, and everything will be fine," Luke said to her.

Annabeth could not help but debate with herself. She wanted Luke. He was a hero. Sure, he had made some mistakes, but Annabeth had never fully blamed Luke for it. He was like a brother to her. She couldn't see him die again. Worst of all, she couldn't be the one to kill him.

"It's just Moros," Annabeth said to herself. Now, all she needed to do was believe those words.

Finally, the both of them started sword fighting again. The activity flooded Annabeth into a countless amount of memories, but she kept fighting. She knew Luke was dead, but her desire to want him back was clouding her mind.

"He's a fake," Annabeth repeated to herself.

She closed her eyes, tightening them so much that they hurt. She tried to fight againt her fatal flaw. Still, its grip on her was too strong. She felt stupid. She knew what she had to do, but she could not do it. She remembered how she felt in the Titan War, miserable, betrayed. Now, in Tartarus, she felt the same way. She knew that her doom was close by.

Still, Annabeth could not let Moros beat her. She was a daughter of Athena, following her mother's mark. She had tricked Arachne, unlike any of her other siblings. She had conquered through her fear once, and she could do it again. If she believed she could.

Luke looked at her and asked, "Too scared?"

"Never!" Annabeth answered but, inside, she trembled in fear.

A smile grew on Luke's face, as if he could see through her, as if he saw her crumbling inside, as if he knew that her insides felt like dough and that she hated the feeling. Annabeth hated that smile. That smile was so smug it hurt her. As Annabeth deflected another one of Luke/Moros sword attacks, she thought to herself. Is it worth it?

Finally, Annabeth stopped all thought from going into her brain, something another daughter of Athena would never do. Then she lunged. She didn't think as she struck Luke in his stomach. She didn't grimace as she saw Luke fall. She didn't even cry as Luke's heartbeat stopped. Still, Annabeth felt like a monster.

"You think that you can defeat me that easily!" the room echoed with Moros's deep voice.

Annabeth trembled in her place. She felt as if she was exploding from the inside out. She looked around for comfort. Percy. That seaweed brain. The thought made Annabeth smile.

"You have a debt to pay," Moros grumbled. "I never wanted to kill you or your boyfriend. But my mother has begged differently. Still, compared to my sister's help, I will still have to make you pay.

In the darkest part of the room, two hands came out. One held a holograph of the Athena Parthenos. It was unprotected since everybody was doing other important things on the ship. In the other was a holograph of Percy. He looked pained and he seemed to not be able to walk. Looking at him tugged at her heartstrings.

She looked at the two in despair, only to be answered by Moros's tauntings, "Choose daughter of Athena. Choose before my time runs out or they will both crumble."

* * *

**Me: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Annabeth: Stop it! This is not a joke.**

**Me: I never said it was.**

**Annabeth: You meant it! I can't believe you'd put me in this situation. Rick Riordon would not. I'm glad he owns us and not you!**

**Me: You can't say that to your own sibling!**

**Annabeth: I just did.**

**Me: Fine! Everybody, comment and review my story! Also see some of my other stories, including the Percy Jackson contest. You guys can vote for your favorite people!**

**Annabeth: Is that the thing where I am a judge?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Annabeth: At least in that you won't mess up. *sigh***

**Me: HEY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Annabeth**_

"Choose?" Annabeth's voice lowered to a squeaky tone.

"I could easily defeat you, but that is not my job. My time is almost up. Now, choose one or both will disappear," Moros threatened. He tightened the grip on the sword in his hand.

Annabeth desperately searched her brain for an intelligent way to get out. Even if she was good at forming plans, plans that involved luck never came to her immediately. It was Percy's job to be the planning fool in the couple. And now, she had to choose.

The obvious choice would have been Percy, her boyfriend. He should mean more to her than anything she had done, and he did. The times they had shared together was priceless. All of their adventures did more than just make them both stars, it started their romance together. Annabeth knew that she would have fell for Luke if Percy hadn't told her Luke was working for Kronos.

Annabeth still couldn't believe it. Why would Luke do that? Betray all of his friends by following an anger that has been with him for some time. Didn't other thoughts override that single thought? Annabeth had known that Luke was struggling with attention, being with him the longest at that point, but she would have never thought he would do such a thing.

Just as she never thought she would ever kill or attempt to kill him if she had the chance. She was wrong on both accounts. Annabeth did not want to make the wrong decision again.

"Tick. Tock," Moros began, "time is running out."

On the other hand, the Mark of Athena was the only connection Annabeth had with her mother, other than her lost Yankees cap. The Mark of Athena was her last chance. A true daughter of Athena would pick that pathway. She would make her mother proud of her. Also, the Athena Parthenos was supposed to protect Camp Half Blood. Annabeth knew of its properties.

Aphrodite was tearing Annabeth apart though. As she saw Percy in that pale state, Annabeth thought of all the underwater kisses they had shared. Annabeth had filled up with happiness with every kiss. As his lips touched hers, she was filled with freshness and pure love.

Still, her mother had told Annabeth that she would disown her. She had told Annabeth herself that Annabeth was a disgrace to the family lineage. Annabeth loved her place in Camp Half Blood, her cabin. She loved her half-brothers and half-sisters. She even loved her mom, until Athena got mad at her for some reason. Annabeth could never be taken out of all of that. Percy would never be worth that, or would he be.

Annabeth's mind turned to what would happen if Percy was in her position and she was in his. He would automatically pick her. She knew it, and she had to do the same and pick him. Still, the amount she would give up was too big. She would give up her life. Everything that she had worked for up to that point would be gone. All of her attempts to please her mother would disappear.

"I'm going to count from 10," Moros exclaimed impatiently, "When I reach 1, your desicion must be made."

Annabeth's mind started rushing with thoughts. Memories of all the good times she had shared with Percy. When she had first met him, Annabeth was sad and angry that he was a son of Poseidon. It was a known fact that Poseidon and Athena hated eachother and Annabeth wanted to share her mother's beliefs. Annabeth tried teasing Percy and threatening him. Still, no matter how hard she tried, Annabeth still fell for him. At first, Annabeth would continuously blame Aphrodite, but now, Annabeth knew that it was not the goddess, but herself who was to be put to blame.

"10," Moros started, grinning like a madman would.

Annabeth knew that her mother was more important to her than any boy in the world. She had come up with this conclusion when she was 7. This was when she was a demigod on the run. She always knew her mother was Athena, just like how Luke and Thalia had always known their fathers were Hermes and Zeus. At the time, Annabeth had been talking about her dad and her hatred for him, yet Percy was different. Percy would never betray her. He was never secretive and always spoke his mind. She could never leave him.

"9," Moros stated just as Annabeth finished that thought.

Suddenly, Annabeth's mind zoomed to a few months earlier, when she had been searching for Percy day and night. She barely ate, she slept in his cabin, she had even given some of her food to Poseidon, for Percy's sake. Only true love could make her do that. True love like that could never be destroyed. Annabeth knew that she would never be happy without Percy. He fell into Tartarus for her, for goodness sake.

"8."

In Camp Half Blood, everyone had always thought of Annabeth as the prized daughter of Athena. She seemed to be the most blessed by Athena, the smartest, and the most powerful. Malcolm, her half-brother, had told her that he envied her to her face. Even if he had said it in a good way, the statement just made Annabeth's decision even harder. Even though she would still be a daughter of Athena, she knew that her mother would turn all of her siblings against her. Or try to.

"7."

Still, Annabeth knew that Percy would never hate her. He had told Annabeth himself that he would always love her no matter what. Annabeth had returned that love with a kiss then, but, now, she was conflicted. She did not know what to do. She wanted to return the love now, but is it worth the cost. Annabeth had gone on the whole quest, not to be with Percy, but to fulfill her mother's requirements and follow the Mark of Athena.

"6."

Annabeth remembered when Percy first came. She had been put on nurse duty, feeding the patients ambroisa and nectar. Even though the Apollo kids were the healers, they all needed some free time. As Annabeth moved to the new kid, who, Grover had told her, was named Percy, she spooned the ambroisa and fed him nectar carefully. She couldn't help thinking of how handsome he was, even though, at the time, that thought was buried in her thought of Luke, the only faithful boy she knew at the time.

"5," Moros stated. He looked happy that the countdown was halfway over.

Annabeth looked at the coin in Moros's hand. It had an owl engraved on the top, the symbol of her mother, Athena. Annabeth knew that she would hate herself if she did not make her mother happy. Annabeth wanted to please the Gods, to be important. Most of all, she wanted her mother to be proud of her, like any person would. Without her mother, Annabeth felt lost. She would have no category, her passion would be gone. Annabeth would be lost within herself.

"4."

Athena had also done so many things for Annabeth over the years. She had, mostly, accepted Annabeth's relationship with Percy, as well as make Annabeth the architect of Olympus, an opportunity of a lifetime. Athena had given Annabeth the Yankees cap that Annabeth had always kept and that had saved her a thousand times. Still, the thing Annabeth appreciated the most happened when she was much younger. When Annabeth had ran away from her father, her mother had protected and guided her to Thalia and Luke. Her mother had done so much for Annabeth, nad Annabeth had to repay Athena by making her happy.

"3," Moros said, speeding the pace of his counting a little.

But Percy always made Annabeth happy. Whenever Annabeth was with Percy, she could feel her heart flutter into the air. She could feel herself floating, whether in water or in the air. No matter how bad she felt, Annabeth could always count on her boyfriend to make her giggle like a hyena. Annabeth never cared of who she was around Percy. He liked Annabeth for who she was, as did she for him. That is something that Annabeth could never lose.

"2."

Annabeth was conflicted. She felt like a damsel-in-distress. Her brain was trying to control her, but her heart was interfering. A person needs both their brain and heart to survive. Nobody can pick between the two. Not even her, Annabeth, the supposed daughter of Athena.

"1," Moros said, his face grim. "What is your answer?"

Annabeth felt her brain explode. Too many things were rushing through her mind. She felt like a fool. Still, she could not lose both.

Annabeth felt her mouth open up. She had no idea on what to say. She stopped thinking. She felt an answer go up her throat. It shoved through her voice box like spikes, but still, Annabeth muttered the answer.

"Percy."

* * *

**I hope you all liked that chapter as much as I did!**

**I think it is fine, considering I typed the chapter in 1 hour... A record (for me at least).**

**First matter, I got all of your reviews! I am so glad you all like my story! I am so sorry for not updating. My computer broke, so I was only on a computer for about 15 minutes a day. I tried to visit FanFiction, but nobody can write a story that quickly. I promise I'll update more this week though. (I hope!)**

**Remember, it is your reviews that keep me writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordon owns everything from his books.**


	7. Chapter 7: Hazel

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Hazel**_

Hazel ran across her room towards the main deck. The message on the PA system had startled her. Even though she would never admit it, Hazel had some feelings for Leo. Even though Hazel had constantly tried to suppress her feelings, whenever she saw him, her feelings for Sammy made her explode on the inside. Hazel knew that Sammy was Leo's great-grandfather, but they looked and acted so alike, it was hard to tell the difference. Hazel was even starting to believe that Leo was Sammy herself.

Still, Hazel had to remain loyal to Frank, her real boyfriend, the one she loved before Leo came along. The one who would do anything to protect her. The one who Hazel had thought was cute and still does. Hazel knew that she loved Frank, just as much, or maybe even more, than she loved Leo. It was impossible to choose. Just thinking about the two made her head hurt.

"What a wrecked life I have," Hazel mumbled to herself.

As soon as she got to the main deck, something was missing. Still, Hazel had no time to think of what before claws launched themselves at her. Hazel ducked, but not in time to avoid getting scratched. The pain lauched itself at her. Hazel tried to ignore it, but she could not help but grimace.

Hazel felt like panicking, running in different directions and screaming her head off. However, she knew that she couldn't do a thing. Hazel had to be mature. She had to act like a hero. Hazel knew that if she let the others do save her and did nothing, she would never appreciate anything she had ever done again.

With this in mind, Hazel called Arion. In almost no time at all, Arion gallopped to Hazel, happy to see her. Still, as soon as Arion saw the scratch on Hazel's arm, he pet his nose against it. Still, Hazel got on top of Arion, and instructed him to gallop on top of the Argo 2. The horse could gallop anywhere at any speed, including in places other horses could not, such as water.

Then, Hazel took out her Spatha, a cavalry sword which she had picked up as soon as she heard Leo scream. Hazel took a deep breath. She was terrified, but determined. Arion charged at the monster, nothing could stop her now.

While charging, Hazel got a good view of the monster. She found out that the monster was a dragon. It was huge and covered in green scales. It had a purple tongue that darted in and out of it's mouth, symbolizing that the dragon was poisonous. Its yellow eyes glared at Hazel, as if shooting daggers at her. Then, the dragon opened its mouth wide, revealing many teeth, and fire flew out, everywhere.

Hazel grimaced at the burn the fire caused her. Still, that was not Hazel's biggest concern. Hazel felt around her jacket pocket and pulled out a little box. Hazel knew that inside there was a stick that held her boyfriend's life. Hazel stopped charging. Instead, she started running away, for Frank's protection.

It made Hazel furious, not being a part of the fight. She put the box on a table near the back of the ship and came back, her prized weapon still clutched in her hand. At her side, Hazel saw Frank in the form of a pegasus. The expression on his face was an angry, concerned one, as if he was protecting all of them. Hazel sighed. No matter how bad the situation, her boyfriend remained the same, and that was what Hazel liked about Frank.

That was when Hazel looked towards Leo. Piper was tending to him as the dragon attacked. Jason, still weak, had gotten up. Lightning bolts blasted at the dragon. Hazel could see the dragon grimace a little, but it did not fall. Still, Leo had grown pale. His eyes were rolled back into his head, and his wound was purple. Hazel approached Piper and saw teeth marks on Leo's wound. The dragon had bit him. He had been poisoned.

"Piper," Hazel said softly. There was a tear in her eye.

"Hazel, he is not getting better," she replied. Hazel had summoned Arion away for a while and put her Spatha in its place, by her side.

"He's been poisoned, by the dragon's bite," Hazel replied in a monotone voice.

"Poisoned. Dragon," Piper mumbled.

Hazel knew something was on her mind. Hazel waited patiently for the girl to speak her thoughts.

"I know who the dragon is," Piper exclaimed. "Annabeth talked about this dragon once. The dragon is the Ismenian Serpent, I think. It is an offspring of Ares who was a hero turned into a serpent. The Ismenian Serpent was slayed by Cadmus."

"How was it slayed?" Hazel said excited.

"I do not remember," Piper was crying, "All I know is that, afterwards, Cadmus sowed the dragon's teeth."

"It's all right," Hazel comforted the girl.

"No it is not," Piper yelled back, "I feel useless. I cannot cure Leo and, now, Nico is taking care of the ship and you, Jason, and Frank are fighting the dragon. I am doing nothing."

Hazel did not know what to say. The girl was obviously torn into pieces. Hazel felt awkward. She slowly left the scene and got ready to fight again. Hazel did not blame Piper for not knowing how the dragon was defeated. The girl had too many of her own problems to have to know such a thing. It was a miracle Piper could even identify the dragon.

Thinking about Piper, Hazel realized something. The dragon was trying to avoid hitting Frank. Instead, the dragon was focused on Jason. Hazel scarred the dragon with her Spatha and the dragon hit her with as much force as it had hit Jason. No matter what she and Jason did, it did not seem to work, yet Frank had a chance. Frank had a slim chance, but a little was better than none/

Frank is a son of Mars. The Ismenian Serpent is an offspring of Ares. It all made sense in Hazel's mind. Frank had to be the one to slay the dragon. No matter how powerful Jason and Hazel were, the dragon would pin them down with its full rage. However, with Frank, the dragon was more lenient. It did not swing its yellow claws with the same anger. Frank could kill it.

The more Hazel said it, the more she had faith in her boyfriend. Jason and her would help, but Frank would be the main person. She looked at her boyfriend. He was now his human self again, on the deck, shooting arrows at the dragon. Hazel could not help but notice that his arrow supply was going low. Still, his arrows still made more effect on the dragon than any of Jason's lightning bolts.

Hazel went down to the boy. As soon as Frank saw her, a smile formed on his face. Hazel couldn't help but smile back at him. Then, Hazel remembered where they both were, and what they were doing. Fighting a dragon that was ready to kill them at any moment.

"Frank," Hazel started. She took a deep breath.

"What?" Frank replied. He was still shooting arrows at the dragon.

"The dragon is called the Ismenian serpent. It is the offspring of Mars," Hazel replied.

Hazel could hear Frank cursing under his breath in Latin. Still, she didn't say anything against him.

"You have to be the one to slay him, Frank," Hazel said, "You know that the rest of us do not have a chance. The dragon does not aim to hurt you as much as it hurts us. Please Frank. Kill it, for me."

Frank sighed, "For you."

That made Hazel feel guilty, but she pushed the feeling away. It was time for the dragon to meet her boyfriend's rage. It would be a family war. Hazel and Jason would help Frank, but he was the main guy. It was time for her boyfriend to shine.

Then, the dragon stomped, shaking the ship. The back of the ship fell. There was nothing there, necessarily, except for Percy and Annabeth's rooms, along with a pool. Then, Hazel saw a table break. A familiar little black box fell. Frank's stick. Hazel did not chase after it because she knew that it would do no use. Hazel saw it fall to the ground. The ship jerked a little closer to the ground, and Hazel could see the dirt rising over the collision. Hazel knew that Gaea now had power over her boyfriend's lifeline.

Hazel felt like a terrible girlfriend.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUN!**

**Me: Before our conversation begins, please go to FireBird128's page, if you are not a guest, and vote for my character, Bellatrix Jessamine Kolkari of the 5th district to win in her poll. She is an awesome person. If you want to know more about her, read FireBird128's **_**Victory or Death**_** story, Chapter 6.**

**Hazel: Way to advertise yourself. (*Sarcasm*)**

**Me: Hey! I want to win! Is that wrong? Plus, you are the one who dropped her boyfriend's lifeline.**

**Hazel: Because of you! I am glad Riordon owns everything from the books and not you. You are evil, making all of us miserable!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Piper: It is true.**

**Me: (*Grumbles to self*) Anyway, sorry for not updating for so long. I was updating my Contest Story, but then, I realized it never came on (because nobody was replying to Mission 2). Then, the story got deleted (Probably from Fanfiction). Sorry for that. ^.^**

**Piper: That is one excuse.**

**Me: I also am sick, so I'm stuck in the infirmary. I am sneaking this computer in!**

**Piper: Two. God, you are just like Leo.**

**Me: I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult.**

**Piper: *rolls eyes***


	8. Chapter 8: Hazel

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hazel**_

Hazel could not help but stare at the ground. She could do nothing about it. Once again, Hazel had given Gaea an opportunity to rise. Once again, Hazel had betrayed everyone with her clumsiness. Hazel seemed to be switching from good to bad every second. She felt a tear come out of one of her eyes. Hazel sighed. Why her? Out of all of the people in the world, why her?

Hazel remembered the last time her clumsiness helped Gaea, back in her past life. The result had been her and her mother dying. She had died because of her clumsiness and, still, her dad had the nerve to try to put her in Elsium. She deserved what she had gotten. Hazel was foolish to think that she would ever be a hero because, no matter what, she would never be. She had over 50 years to think and, still, she is making the same mistakes as before.

The girl watched as her boyfriend fought. She didn't deserve someone as powerful as he was. Frank had the blood of two gods, Neptune and Mars. He could change to whatever he wanted. His only weakness seemed to be the stick that held his life, and Hazel had lost it. She had endangered other's lives for her own.

"Hazel," Frank called to her. Hazel grimaced in guilt. She had to tell him, but she could not.

She imagined Frank's reaction. He would definitely break up with her, leaving Hazel in tears. However, Hazel could not help but think he would do something more. Hazel looked at him fighting the dragon. He was terrifying. Somehow, Frank made his cute, baby-looking face look fierce and frightening. Frank was also a son of Mars, a fighter from birth. Hazel was just a clumsy daughter of Pluto with a curse.

"Come on! Please Hazel. Help us fight," Frank muttered. He was on the ground. This made Hazel fill up with more guilt. She felt like a bad luck charm. No matter what she did, something bad always resulted out of it.

"I'm coming!" Hazel yelled back. Even though she was useless, she could not help but fly.

Hazel faced back to the dragon's hideous appearance. The dragon's purple tongue swung around wildly. Hazel looked at Frank. He was gripping his side. He looked weak. Still, Frank was not letting the dragon overpower him. Hazel wished she could be just like Frank, have such a loss and still be strong. Hazel sighed. All she could do was swing her Spatha until damage was made, on the good side or the bad.

On her side, Hazel saw Arion approached. Hazel grinned. Maybe the horse could help boost her self-esteem. She quickly swung her leg over Arion and ended up sitting there. Hazel raced towards the serpent. Even though Frank was controlling the dragon, no side was winning yet. Hazel, attacked the dragon at it's side, Arion running on top of the dragon. The dragon bellowed in pain. It looked towards the side Hazel had hitted him and, out of its mouth, fire spurt out. Hazel gasped but did not say anything. Arion, luckilly, quickly ran away at such a speed, it seemed like the horse was flying.

Jason, on the other hand, was actually flying. Hazel looked at the expression of his face and was shocked. She had always thought of Jason as the one with the most power. He was the son of Jupiter for goodness sakes. Still, the tired look glued on Jason's face said something else. His lightening bolts were not working and he still seemed too exhausted to do anything. Fighting Lamia must have drained him out. Still, no matter what, Jason was a hero. Even in his weak state, he seemed to be doing better than Hazel, proving her point that she was useless.

Suddenly, Hazel looked below. Nico had steered them so that they were right above an island. Hazel thought of her curse and she grinned. Maybe she could be useful. She thought of what Leo had said to her earlier, when she had told him about her curse. The two were closer now, making Hazel's relationship with Frank weirder. Still, Leo, instead of seeing her curse as a bad thing, saw it as a blessing. Hazel reflected on his words. Her idea was perfect.

Under Hazel's command, Arion ran into the ship. Hazel got off Arion and told him to attack the dragon. Then, Hazel ran across the ship. She passed a sobbing Piper and a pale Leo, who painfully reminded her of Sammy. Still, Hazel ignored the feelings. Instead, Hazel ran all the way to the front of the ship with the controls. When she saw her half-brother struggling to control the ship, she smiled.

"Nico, do you know how to land the ship?" Hazel asked her brother. He bounced back in surprise of her voice.

"Yes," Nico said calmly. He never took his eyes off of the controls. "Why?"

"You'll see," Hazel said smiling, "Just land the ship of the island below."

Hazel could tell that her half-brother was suspicious, but he followed her directions. Hazel smiled, then rested on a frown. She felt guilty for smiling, when so many of them were wounded and weak, emotionally or physically. Still, Hazel had a feeling her plan might work. That optimism is what led her to smile, to be happy, to be filled with hope.

As they landed on the island, Hazel could tell that everybody was wondering why. Still, they would all find out. Hazel let out another giggle of hope. Her plan was working perfectly so far. She saw as the dragon unsteadily wobble as the ship did a combination of land and crash on the island. Hazel looked at Nico, he seemed relieved to let go of the controls.

Hazel got off the ship and stood on the island, as did Frank and Jason, who lowered himself. Together, the Romans looked courageous and undefeatable, but Hazel knew the two boys were wondering what was on her mind. Instead of telling them, Hazel purposely put more things on her mind. She ignored everyone else and got lost in her thoughts.

The girl thought of Sammy and Leo. Hazel knew Leo was not Sammy, but looking at Leo, it seemed like fate gave Hazel another chance. They were exactly alike except for a few minor things, but that didn't matter to Hazel. Then, there was Frank. Frank was cute, sweet, protective, everything a girl would want in a boy. He seemed perfect and Hazel was proud to be his girlfriend. Yet, who to pick between the two made Hazel's mind hurt.

Then, Hazel thought more about her past life. She thought about how her mother and her died. Hazel blamed herself for how she raised a giant. Hazel thought about Annabeth and Percy in Tartarus. Hazel thought about everything bad in her life, no matter how much her brain hurt, and opened her eyes.

She looked around. Both Piper and Nico had come out now. Everbody was looking at her, but Hazel didn't mind. Instead, she looked on the ground and smiled at what she saw. Jewels. Jewels of all different colors stared at her in wonder. Hazel slowly picked a couple and faced the dragon, who had just regained its balance.

"Take the jewel," Hazel cried out holding her hand up. At the same time, Hazel warned the others not to touch the jewels on the ground.

The dragon was entraced by the jewels. Hazel could see its deadly eyes staring at the beauties. The dragon's tongue swung out of his mouth and, instead of picking up the jewels, the dragon leaned to the right and fire came out of its mouth. Hazel looked around and saw only ocean on each side.

"Come on," Hazel said, getting a little impatient.

Then, Piper came forward. Hazel examined her face. It was obvious that she had put crying. Her face was blotchy with red smudges all over it. Somehow, Piper still looked pretty though. Her eyes were watery, but her expression was different now. Glued on her face was the same expresion that Hazel had. The expression of hope.

"Take them," Piper said, adding charmspeak to her voice. Hazel almost felt like taking all the jewels herself.

Instead, Hazel looked at the dragon. The dragon looked conflicted, as if it was in a trance. Slowly, the dragon got its claws out. The dragon roared uncontrollably. Fire filled the sky above them. A grin was plastered on every one of the faces of the five heroes below. However, that grin did not last long.

Suddenly, the dragon did exactly what Piper said. However, the dragon took the wrong "them". Hazel screamed as the dragon picked her up from behind and started flying. At her sides, she saw Piper and Frank. Down below, Jason and Nico were yelling in disbelief. Hazel felt her grip on the jewels loosen and watched as they fell in the sea below. Their surefire way to escape, and Hazel's clumsiness had lost that too.

Who knew what would happen how? All that was guarenteed was that it would not be good.

* * *

**So... Another cliffhanger. :)**

**Still, my next update WILL be sooner. I plan to finish this story with at least 30 chapters BEFORE the actual House of Hades come out, so, I NEED TO HURRY!**

**Anyway, how did you like this chapter so far? Thank you all for being so supportive in all my stories. Still, reviews, follows, and favorites are recommended. They keep me writing and fill me up with joy.**

**Me: You like seeing me happy. Right?**

**Leo: Sure they do... *eyeroll***

**Me: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?**

**Leo: Not really. Because you do not own us, Riordon does.**

**Me: Phewy!**

**Leo: Plus, no one wants to see the awesomest character in the series unconscious.**

**Piper: Excuse me! *Raises her dagger***

**Leo: After Piper of course...**

**Piper: *Smiles and laughs evilly***


End file.
